1. Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus, and more particularly, to an organic light-emitting display apparatus including a thin film transistor (TFT) and a method of manufacturing the organic light-emitting display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
An active matrix-type organic light-emitting display apparatus includes a thin-film transistor (TFT) and an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) connected to the TFT on a pixel basis.
An active layer of the TFT is formed of amorphous silicon or poly silicon. Recently, there has been an attempt to form the active layer with an oxide semiconductor.
The oxide semiconductor is susceptible to undergoing changes in its characteristics, such as a threshold voltage, an S-factor, and the like, due to introduction of moisture or oxygen from an outside environment. A problem, such as a change in a threshold voltage, caused by moisture or oxygen is aggravated by a direct current (DC) bias of a gate electrode during the driving of the TFT, and thus, in practice, DC stability emerges as the most significant problem in using the oxide semiconductor.
To reinforce a barrier feature of the oxide semiconductor against moisture or oxygen, a film formed of AlOx or TiN may be used. However, since such a film has to be formed by using reactive sputtering or atomic layer deposition (ALD), the film is difficult to apply to a large substrate, inhibiting mass productivity.